


Things We Didn't Mean

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Klance Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corrupted!Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Mentioned Haggar (Voltron), Mind Control, Mind Controlled!Lance, Partial Mind Control, dreamworks did my dirty, klangst, like most of my klance fics, no beta we die like men, other members of team voltron mentioned, so i'm giving lance the comfort he deserved, sorry y'all, this one's still sad tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: “Lance, stop it!” Keith swung again, blade hitting shield with a loud clang. “This isn't like you! You aren’t like this!”"What do you know about me, Keith?!" Lance screamed, putting his weight onto the shield, pushing Keith back. His bayard sparkled into his free hand, a broadsword Keith wasn’t familiar with shimmering into existence, Keith barely having time to put up his own sword to deflect it. "You don't know anything! Stop acting like you do!""Let me help you." Keith pleaded, his eyes soft, his hand reaching out. "Please, Lance.""I don't need your help." Lance spat out, bayard shimmering, broadsword replaced by his signature gun. "Not anymore."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/523045
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	Things We Didn't Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ["Not Enough"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GEtNTEGO00) by: Secondhand Serenade. Highly suggest you listen to it after reading this. (*^▽^*)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Dedicated to [Tod](https://twitter.com/DWreckoning) and [Ethan.](https://twitter.com/art_of_kiko) Thank you for all the help!

* * *

* * *

  
It was supposed to be an easy mission. There was a tip from one of the members of the Blade, an empty Galra Base, left abandoned when Zarkon’s army continued to push through the known Universe. All they had was hack into their system, see if there was any intel left to gather. Keith had volunteered to go alone, no use spending manpower on such a simple task. Of course this meant Lance went with him, because someone had to keep Keith out of trouble.

  
They made a good team. They could’ve easily done this together.

  
But the tip had been wrong.

  
The base was far from empty.

  
It was filled to the brim with several containers of Quintessence, and they just happened to arrive when the Galra were transferring them. The boys would handle their fair share of Galra, but they didn’t expect Haggar.

  
And they weren’t prepared for the new tricks up her sleeve.

  
"Snap out of it!" Keith yelled, dodging one of Lance's shots, charging for him with his sword. "Lance!"

  
Lance dodged, easily putting his shield up, blocking Keith’s attack. His blue eyes shone bright, almost eerily so, devoid of the usual humor that usually danced in them. Keith knew Haggar did something to him, took control of his mind. Forced the Lance he knew right out of it and replaced him with the angered paladin before him.

  
“Lance, stop it!” Keith swung again, blade hitting shield with a loud _clang_. “This isn't like you! You aren’t like this!”

  
"What do you know about me, Keith?!" Lance screamed, putting his weight onto the shield, pushing Keith back. His bayard sparkled into his free hand, a broadsword Keith wasn’t familiar with shimmering into existence, Keith barely having time to put up his own sword to deflect it. "You don't know anything! Stop acting like you do!"

  
Keith grit his teeth as Lance swings his sword at him, making contact with his own, the force knocking him off balance. Lance moved quickly, and any other time Keith would’ve been impressed, but then the red paladin’s foot caught his, flipping him on his back. He landed hard on the floor, his bayard falling out of his grip.

  
Lance loomed over him, a pinched look over his face. "All you ever cared about was Shiro, but when we got him back, you just left!" He says in a bitter voice. "I missed him too, Keith! I’m happy to have him back! But I didn’t think having him back meant losing _you!_ "

  
"Lance, I--"

  
"I didn’t want to lose you!" Lance screams, visible tears streaming down his face. “You have no idea what it feels like, not having you around! Nobody listens to me, Keith! Not Hunk, not Pidge, and especially not Shiro! I was tired, so fucking tired, and I needed help!"

  
"Then let me help you." Keith pleaded, his eyes soft, his hand reaching out. "Please, Lance."

  
"I don't need your help." Lance spat out, bayard shimmering, broadsword replaced by his signature gun. "Not anymore."

  
Keith didn't even think about it. In one quick move he lunged, sword changing to dagger, plunging it deep into Lance's shoulder. The other boy staggered back, blood seeping through the gap in his armor, making Keith's stomach roil.

  
Lance's eyes met his. Furious blue met steady violet, the sounds of the Galra base disappearing amidst the echo of their beating hearts. Keith gripped his dagger tight. Lance raised his gun and fired.  
  


* * *

  
They didn't think they could bring Lance back.

  
But they did.

  
Keith made sure they did.

  
Despite that, Lance was… Different.

  
Instead of cracking his signature corny jokes, all that came out his mouth were apologies. Over, and over again. 

_  
‘Sorry I let her get into my head like that.’_

_  
‘It was a moment of weakness, I’ll never let it happen again.’_

_  
‘You deserve better than a teammate who hurts you.’_

  
Keith was fucking sick of hearing it.

  
He would watch, leaning by the doors, as Lance helped Hunk around in the kitchens. He hovered close to the yellow paladin, eagerly listening to his instructions, doing his best not to annoy him. Hunk humored him, letting him help on simple stuff, making sure he wasn’t stressed. Hunk would crack jokes the entire time, watching Lance for any reaction.

  
But Lance’s smile still didn’t reach his eyes.

  
Keith wished it did.

  
Weeks passed and all Lance did was flit around the Castle, helping anyone and everyone. He stayed up with Pidge as they worked on their lion, not complaining when they ordered him around. He went through battle plans with Shiro, offering his insight but never pushing, readily agreeing with the black paladin. He trained with Allura despite getting his ass kicked, and even let Coran talk him into cleaning the ship together.

  
Keith hated watching him. He should’ve left right after the mission. He didn’t need to stay. He was no longer the red paladin. The Blade needed him.

  
But any excuse to leave felt flimsy when Lance still refused to look at him.

  
“What’s your problem?!” Keith came into the training room screaming, locking the door behind him. Lance stood with his back to him, broadsword drawn and robots split in half scattered around him. “What’s going on with you, Lance?”

  
“Nothing’s going on.” Lance sighed, deactivating his bayard. He didn’t turn around, just kind of stood there, running both hands through his sweat-slick hair. “I’m fine.”

  
“ _Bullshit_.” Keith growled, moving closer. He stepped into Lance’s space, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. “You aren’t acting like yourself.”

  
“And how would you know, Keith?” Lance’s voice was soft, just the barest of whispers, but Keith felt it slam into him all the same. There was a sadness in his blue eyes, heavy and tired, just like the bags under them. “What do you know about me?”

  
“I-” Keith could feel a lump forming in his throat, the hands still on Lance’s shoulders gripping tight. “You’re a sharpshooter.”

  
“Anyone can fire a gun-”

  
“And you’re smart. Not tech smart like Pidge or Hunk, or even alien smart like Allura. But street smart, battle smart.”

  
“Keith-”

  
“You make decisions on the fly, even when you’re stressed, or when you’re scared. I can’t do that. I’m brash and I never think. But you… You do…”

  
“Wha-”

  
“You’ve helped us out more ways than you can possibly know.” Keith pushed on, gripping Lance’s shoulder’s tight. “You’ve helped me, over and over again. Let me help _you_.”

  
Lance blinked, arms going slack, bayard falling to the floor. “I--”

  
“Please let me help you, Lance.” Keith begged, pulling the other boy close, holding him tight. “I want to. Let me.”

  
Lance nodded, head pressed against Keith’s shoulder. Keith could feel him trembling, shivers running up and down his body, matching the erratic beat of his heart. Keith slid an arm down to his waist, drawing Lance even closer, his other hand moving to stroke his hair. Lance gripped the front of his shirt, and Keith felt the tears before he could even see them.

  
Lance cried into his chest, and Keith just held on. He’d keep holding on if he had to. He was never letting go.  
  


* * *

  
Lance was starting to return to his usual self. The easy smiles were back, the wise-cracking jokes, the familiar banter. But there was something different about him too, and the other members of team Voltron picked up on it.

  
They needed to change too.

  
Every morning Hunk would take Lance by the shoulders and pull him in for a big hug, telling him he was glad to see him this morning. 

  
Pidge would actively ask for his help, telling him stories of their brother and how they could always tell him everything, a round-about way of telling Lance he could do the same. 

  
Shiro made sure Lance wouldn't be left out of plans, giving him space to talk during the discussion, asking for his opinions and acknowledging his input. 

  
Allura talked to him about his family, trading stories of their childhoods on Earth and Alternia, finding a mutual love for their Mothers’ lullabies.

  
Coran taught himself Internet meme culture, cracking inappropriate references at inappropriate times, making Lance laugh his heart out.

  
And Keith, well...

  
Keith held Lance when things got rough, answering his apologies and insecurities with whispered reassurances and quiet confessions. He'd kiss the other's tears away, whispering things like "it wasn't your fault" and "it's okay to ask for help", Lance coming undone in his arms.

  
"I'm so sorry." Lance wept, his face pressed against Keith's chest. "I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I let you all down. I'm so sorry."

  
"You were hurting too." Keith told him, one hand gripping the back of his shirt as the other ran through his soft brown hair. "You were hurting and we didn't see it. We're sorry too, Lance."

  
Keith’s fingers drifted down Lance’s face, landing on his chin and pulling his face up. "I'm sorry, Lance." He whispered as he kissed him. "I won't let that happen to you ever again."

  
Lance nodded, his hands finding the front of Keith's shirt, dragging him closer. "I love you." He gasped, clinging unto the other boy desperately. "I love you."

  
"I love you, too." Keith replied, stroking his face reverently. "I'm sorry it took so long.”  
  


* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally two separate drabble pieces I posted on Facebook. I saw them again today ~~(thank you memories!)~~ and realized they worked well as one piece! I added a _lot_ of extra scenes, paced it batter, and this is what came out!
> 
> I know people don't really write Klance anymore, but they've become my comfort fic, so I go back to them every time I get down. Hope y'all still like this! Feel free to kudos, comment, or even shoot me a message!
> 
> [**TUMBLR**](https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/) || [TWITTER ****](https://twitter.com/falling_rhayne)


End file.
